


Happy maker!

by OuMiyuki



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Because Honoka loves her family a lot too, Family Fluff, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Happy Birthday Honoka, Honoka feeling happy and touched, I call it, Muse has such a strong friendship, Muse is a Family, Spreading of love, definitely fluff, lots of feels, lots of hugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 07:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11687322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OuMiyuki/pseuds/OuMiyuki
Summary: August 3rd is a very, very special day. So special, that Honoka couldn’t keep her excitement down for a week after she came up with the best plan to spread the joy and love she felt with all her friends.





	Happy maker!

**Author's Note:**

> It's midnight. 2am? And I finished scouting for our dear Honoka~ in SIF! *O* 400+ loveca stones! And I managed to get 2URs and 5SSRs! Ahh~~! Honoka is so~~ cute~~!
> 
> Ahem! X'P Sorry 'bout that.
> 
> Happy Birthday, Honoka! :'D
> 
> May everyone enjoy and smile~! *W*

Honoka woke with a smile on her face, and that's perfectly acceptable since today is a special day. But she woke before her alarm clock sounded, that brought a whole new sense of accomplishment in the gingerhead's life.

"Woah! I can totally brag about this to Umi-chan and Kotori-chan later!"

Waking before her alarm was one thing, having plans that she's going to carry through all on her own, without any form of assistance by her childhood friends or family is another positive and possibly shocking difference for this special day.

_Ah, but I think Umi-chan will be mean and just say: "Honoka, this is something you should be doing everyday."_

Honoka pouted for a second.

_At least Kotori-chan will praise me! Something like: "That's amazing, Honoka-chan! I'm so proud of you!"_

Honoka laughed happily as she thought of how her childhood friends will react when she told them she woke before the alarm rang.

Kicking the blankets off with excess enthusiasm, Honoka wore her wide smile from her bed, to the closet, to the bathroom and back.

Donned in her school uniform, she gave her red bowtie a strong pull to tighten it, the gingerhead giggles to herself.

"Today is going to be so fun!"

And the more-energetic-than-she-would-be-on-normal-days gingerhead bounded out of her room towards the kitchen fridge.

"Good~ Morning~ cake!"

Honoka flashed a blinding smile to the cake she practiced many a times to bake before it was a success, and was currently sitting in the fridge for her to take.

"It's time for a walk, cake-san~"

The eldest daughter of the Kousaka house chuckled as she carefully pulled the cake out and into a neat cake box with green heart shape patterns.

_I sure hope she likes it! And I made sure it's edible too! Hehe~_

Honoka ran up and down the stairs to her room and around the house to grab all that she have been preparing for a week; all for this special day.

"Yosh~! I double, triple, checked this five times already! I most probably, shouldn't have- definitely have all that I need!"

Honoka had her hands to her hips as she nodded proudly at the stuff she needed to carry to school, not forgetting her school bag.

At the sounds of footsteps she knew belonged to her younger sister, Honoka spun around and ran up the stairs once again.

"Yukiho~~!"

Yukiho's alertness skyrocketed as she blinked up to a smiling widely older sister running at her with her arms spread apart – probably for a hug.

"O-Onee-chan?! Mm-"

The excitable ginger engulfed her younger sister in a warm, tight hug, slamming some air out of the younger Kousaka too.

"Good morning, Yukiho! I love you!"

Honoka pecked a kiss to her younger sister's pink cheeks before Yukiho could recover.

"Eh? Um...I love you too..?"

Yukiho barely managed a reply after returning a squeeze to her older sister's bone-crushing hug, and said older sister was zooming down the stairs again.

The young redhead wore a lopsided smile as she heard her older sister's loud and energetic voice from downstairs; a huge smile the gingerhead is definitely sharing with her parents too.

"Onee-chan, happy birthday." Yukiho whispered; knowing it'll take awhile before she gets to see her older sister again today.

The moment Honoka spotted her mum and dad, she dashed and threw her arms around them.

"Good morning, okaa-san! Otou-san! I love you!"

A peck on her mother's cheek as Kousaka-mama giggled and rubbed warmly on her daughter's back, and another peck on her father's cheek as Kousaka-papa patted his daughter's head.

"We love you too, Honoka. Take care, okay?"

"I will! I'm off~!" Honoka shouted as she exited her home with all her prepared gifts, not staying to see her father shed happy, manly tears while her mother laughed heartily.

* * *

Honoka skipped down the streets to Otonokizaka Academy, that huge, upbeat grin becoming permanent on the gingerhead's face.

Spotting a head of long ash-grey and another with long dark blue hair, Honoka's grin became a full blown smile with her pearly whites gleaming as she sped up to catch her best friends.

"Ko~to~ri~chan~! U~mi~chan~! Good~ mor~ning~!"

Her two childhood friends stopped in their tracks and turned around, finding an orange haired high school student who had clearly over packed for the day, running over.

The stricter of the two was about to open her mouth to reprimand the gingerhead about many things, but didn't get a chance to begin as her jaw dropped from the lines spouted from the gingerhead next.

"Kotori-chan~ I love you!"

Honoka had jumped the ash-grey haired girl the moment she was in glomping distance, eliciting a surprised yelp from Kotori. Honoka only proceeded to rub her cheeks on her childhood friend's soft, rosy cheeks, making Kotori giggle and return the hug.

The reciprocal hug only lasted a second as Honoka's love declaration not only froze one, but two of her childhood friends.

"Eh?" Kotori managed after some time.

Honoka pulls away from the hug, leaving her hands on the surprised ash-brunette's shoulder, beaming happily like nothing out of the ordinary happened.

"I've got something special for you today, Kotori-chan."

Honoka continued in her own pace as she reached for the bag she packed the cake in, before handing it over to the still too stun to react girl.

"I baked a cake for you. I hope you like it. Ehehe~" Honoka laughed sheepishly with a hand rubbing the back of her head after Kotori accepted her gift.

"Um..." Kotori didn't know what to say; though it seems like Honoka wasn't seeking for a response, as the gingerhead switched her attention to the bluenette who had frozen beside them.

"Umi-chan!"

Honoka easily hooked her arms around the archer's neck and pulled the bluenette into a tight, warm hug.

"I love you~" Honoka cooed loudly; repeating a similar rubbing of cheeks with the current childhood friend in her embrace.

"H-H-H-Honoka?!" Umi stuttered out.

Honoka giggled as she took a step back and pulled her gift for Umi – new archery gloves wrapped in an ocean blue gift paper covered with yellow stars.

"I know yours are quite worn from all your practicing daily, so I got you a new one! I even made sure it's your size, so don't worry!"

Umi blinked twice, accepted the gift, blinked another three times before she looked at the gift.

"But it's..?"

Umi was going to question why Honoka is giving out presents on  _her_  birthday, but her words fell short at the sight of the brightly smiling gingerhead. Is this the feeling of  _awestruck?_

"Ah! I've got another six gifts to go, so. See ya in class!"

Honoka ran off into the school with her remaining bags (which was still a lot), leaving her two childhood friends to watch her go.

"Umi-chan, what just happened?" Kotori asked, her eyes not leaving where Honoka just ran off to.

"I think we just got presents from the birthday girl." Umi shook her head with a disbelief but happy grin.

Kotori giggles softly. "That's just like Honoka-chan. Always surprising us."

"Indeed."

* * *

Honoka figured that two of her seniors will be easily found in the student council room since they said they'll help out this morning, and so to the student council room the Leader of Muse went.

In all her excitement, Honoka forgot basic manners of knocking as she threw open the door, causing Eli to shout in surprise and Nozomi to raise both eyebrows.

Honoka was not one to be knocked off her momentum easily as she closed the doors loudly and ran up to the  _former_ Student Council President and engulfed the recovering blonde in a huge hug.

"Eli-chan~ Good morning-I love you!"

"Ehh?! Honoka?!" Eli was wide eyed and was holding onto the desk so as to not fall out of her chair due to Honoka's powerful hugging or from the consecutive shocks she had received in a span of two minutes since the Leader of Muse has arrived.

"Elichi, I didn't think you would..." Nozomi who already recovered from the initial surprise teased.

"What?! No, Nozomi!" Eli was exasperated.

Nozomi and Honoka chuckled at the same time, while Honoka moved herself back to a proper standing position to grab her gift for Muse's dance instructor.

"Dear Eli-chan!" Honoka started with a too familiar, playful smile.

"Please don't start this, Honoka..." Eli rubbed a hand to her temple, though a bemused smile played on her lips.

Honoka giggled once more before holding her gift box out to Eli.

"This is for you."

"For me?" Eli couldn't think of a reason she should be receiving any gifts today, especially not from the girl they were going to give gifts to.

"Yup. I'm 100% sure that you'll love them!"

Honoka knew how in love her senior was with chocolate; so she went out of her way to find out which was the most well-known and praised to be really delicious before she bought them, and got them beautifully wrapped in brown gift paper and a golden ribbon.

Eli was going to ask why or what the present is for, but the gingerhead already started for the purplenette who lowered her crossed arms, readying for a hug; which she received.

"Nozomi-chan, I love you!"

Nozomi giggled and pulled her junior in for a tighter hug; because she likes how warm Honoka felt, and also because she didn't want Honoka to see how much she was blushing.

"Where are these pleasant  _surprises_  coming from, Honoka-chan?" Nozomi queried when Honoka wriggled out of the embrace to fetch her gift for the Spiritual Mother of Muse.

"Because today is a special day!" Honoka answered with a ginormous smile, handing her gift over simultaneously.

"It sure is~" Nozomi grinned as she took the gift from Honoka into her hands.

"I, er...know that Nozomi-chan is usually really lucky already, but... this is...more than just a lucky charm. It's to protect and bless you all round!"

Honoka fidgeted with the hem of her skirt, slightly nervous that Nozomi might find her gift kind of overly simple- it could be seen as just a fortune slip after all.

Nozomi smiled sweetly at Honoka being nervous as she brought the precious paper close to her chest.

"I love it, Honoka-chan. And I'll treasure it even after I pass on." Nozomi winked.

"Mou... Nozomi-chan..."

Honoka pouted for a moment before smiling again and bounded out the door.

"I've got more gifts to share. See you later!"

Nozomi and Eli both grinned at the shut door which the bubbly gingerhead left from.

"Are you going to eat them now, Elichi~?"

Eli shook her head, smiling.

"Nozomi, how do you even know it's food?"

Nozomi chuckles. "Intuition."

Eli gets off the chair and walked over to the mini fridge in the student council room, and placed her gift inside.

"We'll share it with everyone later."

Nozomi grinned wider as she joined Eli at the desk to finish up the miscellaneous paperwork.

* * *

The next viable location would have been the first year classroom to catch all the first years, but Honoka's gut was telling her to go to the music room instead.

As she was getting closer, melodic piano notes reached her ears and she couldn't help but smile even wider than before.

Honoka stops just outside the music room to wait for the redhead to finish playing, and when she did, Honoka clapped – loudly and enthusiastically.

"Vuee?!" Maki looked up alarmed. "Honoka?!"

Honoka beamed as she entered the music room and walked inside.

"Maki-chan really plays the best music!"

"Wh-What are you saying, Honoka?" Maki turns away and started twirling her hair out of a nervous habit.

Honoka chuckled and sat herself beside the pianist.

"Maki-chan."

Maki wanted to remark that she didn't give Honoka permission to sit beside her, but stopped when Honoka said her name so gently.

"What is it?"

Honoka pulled out her gift for Maki.

"I got this for you. I hope you like it. It's, er... I wish for Maki-chan to keep doing what she loves!"

"Vue? A gift for me..?" Maki stopped twirling her hair to take the rectangular gift, wrapped in pink and red gift paper and a lot of smiley and musical notes.

Honoka grinned happily when Maki's lips pulled into a smile, and the inevitable hug reaches the unsuspecting redhead.

"Maki-chan~ I love you!"

"H-Honoka?!"

Maki toppled backwards on the bench while Honoka just laughed.

"See you later, Maki-chan~"

Honoka gave a final squeeze and smile to the flustered redhead before she ran off.

Maki stared at the ceiling as she collected herself.

"How is it that even on your birthday, when I was going to do something special for you, it's you who beat me to it?"

Maki propped herself up and smiled at her gift.

"It's probably something stupid... And probably something I'll like..." Maki placed a hand on her gift, her grateful smile still lingering.

* * *

Honoka pulled the first year classroom's sliding door open with a resounding slam, startling the students inside.

"Rin-chan! Hanayo-chan!" Honoka called loudly as she made eye contact with her two friends. "Come outside!"

Rin didn't see a need to question why as she ran outside, while Hanayo apologized to her classmates before following behind her bestfriend.

The moment Rin stepped outside, she was pulled into a hug by Honoka.

"Rin-chan, I love you!"

Hanayo shrieked in surprise as she shut the door tightly, and Rin laughed heartily.

"I love you too, Honoka-chan, nya!"

Honoka laughed along as she got Rin's gift out.

"This is for you, Rin-chan!"

"Wahh!" Rin cried out as she took the book of vouchers. "Ramen?! Voucher?! Nya?!"

"That's right!" Honoka smiled widely, proud of her own capabilities to make her friends so happy; she knew collecting a whole lot of free Ramen vouchers for the ramen-loving-cat girl is a brilliant idea.

"Thank you, Honoka-chan, nya~" Rin glomped Honoka once more, as the two of them laughed happily.

"Um..." Hanayo stared at the two gingerheads nervously.

Honoka untangles herself from her junior's hug to give Hanayo one.

"Eh? Eh? H-Honoka-chan?"

Hanayo stammers in surprise, not sure what to do but hug back.

"I love you, Hanayo-chan!"

"Ah..! I...I love you too, Honoka-chan!" Hanayo tightens her hug on her close friend.

Honoka chuckles as she pulls away. "I'm glad you do! This is for you, Hanayo-chan."

Honoka lifts a heavy looking bag over to the timid girl.

"A-A gift?"

"Yup! It's top grade." Honoka winks as she passed the gift over to Hanayo.

"Ah!" Hanayo almost drops the gift. "I-It's heavy!"

"It's your favourite!" Honoka chuckles and waves to the two first year before running off again; one final gift to give.

"How heavy is it, Kayo-chin?" Rin hopped over to assist her best friend, surprised by the weight.

"I think Honoka-chan got me top-grade rice...But..."

"But?" Rin blinked in wait, wondering what was wrong.

"How was Honoka-chan able to run over so quickly with a 2kg bag rice, and who knows what other things she had!?"

Hanayo exclaimed with disbelief. Rin laughed.

* * *

"Hm~ Only one place Nico-chan will be!" Honoka decides as she takes off towards the Idol Research Clubroom.

"Ni~co~chan~" Honoka chimed as she skipped into the clubroom.

Nico turns around from her chair at the computer, putting on a displeased look.

"What is it, Honoka? You're awfully loud this early."

"Ehehe~ It's cos' I'm happy!" Honoka beamed wider as she pulled the grumpy third year into a bone crushing hug.

"H-Hey! What are you doing?!" Nico struggled and tried to push Honoka away. "You're crushing me! Honoka!"

Nico wasn't pushing Honoka away because her bones were being squeezed though, she was just feeling embarrassed from the extremely warm hug and attention.

Honoka chuckles as she pulls away. "Sorry, I didn't mean to crush you."

Nico sighs and quickly looks away to hide her reddened face. "It's fine. What do you want?"

Honoka was smiling broadly once again at the reminder. "I've got a gift for you!"

"Huh?! What are you saying? Today is when  _you_ receive gifts!" Nico huffed angrily.

"Ehehe~ I suppose. But I want to share the happiness of this special day. So I decided to give everyone gifts!" Honoka pulled out a 30 x 40cm collage board she made with Nico merchandise like pin badges or bookmarks, and snippets of magazines of Nico and Muse, a bunch of pictures she took of Nico, solo or with Muse and herself.

Nico was left speechless at the gift that obviously took more than a night to put together; indicating how Honoka's whim to give gifts on her own birthday was planned.

"I...hope you like it..." Honoka took a turn for shy, similarly with Nozomi, as she scuffled on her feet. "I kind of pasted a picture of me hugging you in the centre before I placed the other pictures... sorry if you find it embarrassing. Nico-chan could paste another picture if-"

Nico snatched the collage board from Honoka carefully, to stop the gingerhead from blabbering.

"Who said I don't like it? This is going to be hanging in my room from now on!" Nico declared, not bothering to hide the blush on her face anymore.

Honoka's confidence and happiness meter flew back to 110% at Nico's honest words. "I love you, Nico-chan." Honoka remembered to add before she left for her classroom.

"Love..?" Nico shook her head as she lifted the collage filled with love, effort and memories; Nico smiled at it.

"That idiot... It's your special day so let us make you happy instead."

.

.

.

Honoka is popular. Very popular; as expected of the girl who brought eight friends together to challenge something new and seemingly "a crazy idea" to save her school.

After the gingerhead gave her gifts to her cherished friends she loves oh-so-much, she was swamped by classmates, underclassmen, upperclassmen and even teachers; each wanting to wish the bewildered Leader of Muse a happy birthday, and to give their gifts to her.

The school day passed with a whole lot of smiles, presents and well wishes (and some love confessions), Honoka was happy, happy but slightly exhausted.

The gingerhead walks out the school gates and releases a short breath of air.

"Hwah. Today sure was eventful! Exciting. And fun! Hehe~"

Honoka stretched towards the blue sky, in preparation to skip home-

"WAHH! N-Nozomi-chan!"

Honoka whined and shook in protest to break free from the purplenette's washi-washi hold.

Nozomi giggled. "Hm-hm~ You were wide open, Honoka-chan~"

"That doesn't mean you should..." Honoka couldn't quite bring herself to say the words 'grope me', and she trailed off, her face red from embarrassment, especially since her senior's hands are still on her breasts.

"I shouldn't what~? Mm, Honoka-chan~" Nozomi teased as she gave her captive's growing chest another squeeze, eliciting a whine from the gingerhead.

"Let me go, Nozomi-chan..."

Nozomi relented; she didn't mean to make Honoka cry, and a teary-eyed Honoka pouting at her was a bit too potent to even to the usually unfazed Spiritual Mother of Muse.

"Sorry 'bout that, Honoka-chan~ my mission is to bring you to my house actually~ not too much on the washi-washi~"

Nozomi grinned with her eyes closed to hide how flustered she was feeling from the very cute display Honoka was presenting.

"To Nozomi-chan's house?"

Honoka straightened her back and tilted her head to a side, not understanding why she needs to go to Nozomi's house.

"Yes, silly. For your birthday party." Nozomi started walking towards her house.

"Oh! Well, no one told me... or reminded me... was I informed?" Honoka jogged to catch up with Nozomi.

"There was a golden invitation letter in your locker, but was probably missed out, along with all your other gifts~"

"Eh?! Really? I'm sorry for not noticing!" Honoka was wide eyed, and couldn't believe she almost missed out on her own birthday party with her friends.

"Who knows~" Nozomi giggled suspiciously.

"Eh? What's that supposed to mean? Nozomi-chan~!" Honoka whined cutely for part way of the walk to Nozomi's house until she came to a conclusion that Nozomi was probably just joking with her about the golden envelope.

* * *

The moment Nozomi opens her front door; the two were met with happy chatter, mouth-watering aroma of Nico in the kitchen cooking and warm smiles of their friends.

"Wow~ This is too much! You guys didn't had to go so far for me..."

Honoka had pink tinting her cheeks as she took in the birthday decor setup in her senior's apartment – happy coloured balloons (red, orange, yellow) floating around or stuck to the walls, along side a happy birthday banner that was definitely designed and drawn by Muse's designer herself as she saw the all too familiar illustration of herself in the center, the rest of Muse located on different parts.

Nozomi's dining table was already filled with plates, bowls and trays of food; most definitely whipped up by Nico the number one cook, and desserts; high chance was single-handedly baked by Kotori yet again. Honoka didn't miss out on the rice balls though; no doubt that Hanayo played a part in that.

"Honoka-chan."

"Honoka."

Honoka was tearing up again for an entirely different reason; she was greatly touched by her friends efforts for her, and she quickly used the back of her hand to wipe the appearing tears when they called her name.

"We  _want_  to do this for you, Honoka." Eli emphasized the genuine desire to give Honoka an unforgettable and heartfelt birthday.

Watering ocean blue locked eyes with soft light blue, and Honoka felt tears incoming again; what did she do to deserve the attention of all these wonderful friends?

"I don't know what to say..."

Kotori approached Honoka with a handkerchief as she dabbed gently away her best friend's tears.

"You don't have to say anything, Honoka-chan."

"Thank you...Kotori-chan..." Honoka breathed strongly from her nose.

"Yeah, you can be thankful. But we are here wondering if  _this_  is enough, because of you trying to one-up us this morning, Honoka!"

Nico gestured at the entire house with mock anger; Nico is more than over the moon from Honoka's surprise gift, and is quite confident that the party they planned is flawless.

"I'm...sorry?" Honoka seeked forgiveness from the petite third year.

"You don't have to be. Sheesh. Stop crying and enjoy the party, okay? You have to finish all the food I cooked. And we have  _two_  cakes!"

Nico shook her head with a blissful smile.

"Eh? Two cakes?" Honoka composed herself and asked.

Kotori giggled and the gingerhead look over to her childhood friend for answers.

"I baked a strawberry shortcake for Honoka-chan's birthday. And you gave me a cheesecake this morning, Honoka-chan."

"Oh...Well, the cheesecake is meant for you, Kotori-chan." Honoka grinned at the blushing ash-brunette who shook her head.

"I want to share with everyone."

"Well! Everyone is eating all together anyways! Let's party!" Honoka cheered, and it didn't take long for the rest to join in.

.

"Wahh! Top grade rice really tastes different! From the texture, to the sweetness, to the stickiness..."

Hanayo begun a long speech as she gushed about the top grade rice Honoka gave her, and she asked Nico to use to cook for everyone.

Honoka chuckles as she took a bite of the rice ball Kotori offered to feed her; happy to have made Hanayo that happy.

.

Soon, they decide to bring the birthday  _cakes_ out to sing happy birthday to Honoka and eat some cake before they get too full.

"Hehe~ Having two birthday cakes feels really special!" Honoka giggles happily, she felt like poking the cakes to steal a taste, but Kotori was there to take the laughing gingerhead's pointer finger away before it touched the cake.

Maki clears her throat and silence followed as all eyes landed on the redhead; Maki twirled her hair out of habit.

"Honoka..."

Hesitant violet met excited and patient cerulean; Maki smiles, feeling more confident.

"I made a disc filled with me playing the piano since you say that you like my piano playing so much-"

"The best!" Honoka chimed with a broad smile.

"And...We got together to record a 'Happy Birthday' song for you, accompanied with my piano. Um, this is for you."

Maki quickly hit the play button before it got any more awkward, and everyone begun clapping as they sang 'Happy Birthday' to Honoka.

"Aww man. This is..This is..."

Honoka was so overwhelmed with emotions and feelings from the piano playing, the recording, and the actual live singing from her friends all around her, she felt like crying tears of joy again.

"Make a wish and blow the candles, Honoka."

Umi instructed in a soft, gentle and understanding tone, giving Honoka's shoulder a reassuring squeeze.

Honoka nodded and shut her eyes, bringing her hands together in a prayer as she made her wish.

" _I wish to celebrate our birthdays together, year after year after year after year, forever! Even when we're white haired grandmas!"_

Honoka opened her eyes and blew out the candles, her permanent smile widening.

"I love you all!" Honoka exclaimed, running around to give everyone heartfelt hugs once more.

.

"Hey, what's Umi's gift to Honoka?" Nico asks pointedly as she took a bite of the cheesecake Honoka baked, having already finished a slice of strawberry shortcake.

Umi looks over to an expectant Honoka, and the lyricist grins.

"My gift to Honoka is..."

"Is..?" Honoka's eyes sparkled in anticipation.

"To turn a blind eye to Honoka's slacking."

"Ehh~" Honoka whined.

"Once."

"Only once?!" Honoka couldn't take it as she shook Umi's shoulders in disbelief; the bluenette just laughed softly at Honoka's unimpressed face, and the rest laughed along, not expecting Umi's answer.

"What about you, Rin?"

Maki asked after lots of laughing.

Rin bounced to her feet, and ran to her bag and back to the birthday girl.

"I got Honoka-chan some cat ears!"

Honoka laughed and gladly accepted the cat-ears, apparently they were wired to be able to sense the user's emotions and the ears will move accordingly; such as droop if she's feeling sad.

"Aww~ These are really cute and fun! Thank you, Rin-chan!"

"Nya nya nya!" Rin exclaimed happily. "Rin will be Honoka-chan's pet cat for the rest of the party too~"

Rin rubbed her head against Honoka's thighs, eliciting a happy chortle from the gingerhead.

"I got a really adorable cat!" Honoka tickled Rin's chin as a show of appreciation which Rin purred happily to.

"How about Elichi~?" Nozomi grinned knowingly at the blonde, Eli shook her head as she beckoned for Honoka to go over to her.

"Eli-chan?"

"This is for you, Honoka. Take it as our graduation gift too."

Eli passes her green bowtie to Honoka; a memento of a third year, and student council president since it's from Eli.

Honoka fought the urge to be emotional again as she hastily removed her own red one to put Eli's green bowtie on.

"Now I'm everybody's senpai!" Honoka had her hand to her hips, expecting someone to play along, but no one addressed her by 'Honoka-senpai', instead the room was filled with happy laughter yet again.

Honoka pouted for a moment before joining in the laughing. This is how Muse is after all – no senpai-kouhai relationship; Muse is a family.

Honoka was gifted a smile filled, joy filled birthday spent with her  _family,_  and she couldn't wait for the next.

**Author's Note:**

> :'D Happy Birthday Honoka. X'D
> 
> I hope everyone will keep loving Honoka, and enjoyed this story, and received the smiles Honoka and I wanted to share with everyone. *O*
> 
> Wow, it's 3am now. -chuckles- Time to dream of Honoka! X'D
> 
> Leave a comment if you like~ And keep~ smiling! X'D


End file.
